Memories
by Pardal Dourado
Summary: O que são memórias? Fragmentos de tempo e espaço? De sentimentos? Memórias fazem parte de nós. / Short-cuts SasuSaku. Universo Alternativo.
1. Embora

Ela gostava de abraços.

Mas não de qualquer abraço... era o **daqueles** braços.

Ouviu o barulho das chaves na portinhola. Era ele. Com um sorriso de quem tinha o mundo nas mãos, desceu as escadas correndo. Seu coração pulando para fora.

Ele passou pelo portão e a olhou com o queixo empinado, agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ela sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor, mas preferiu achar que era só o orgulho dele. Preferiu imaginar que ele estava morrendo de saudades por dentro. Ignorou a tristeza e deixou pra lá aquele olhar estóico dele, pulando em seus braços.

Ela queria que ele a tivesse segurado e dado-lhe um longo beijo.

Mas ele a afastou com a mão, sinalizando que estava com peso das malas.

Para ela, tinham acabado de fazer amor.

Para ele... não sabia. Não sabia se ele considerava só sexo, ou se também achava que fizeram amor.

Ele terminou e rolou para o outro lado, já procurando suas roupas.

Ela permaneceu nua na cama, ainda desfrutando do calor que o corpo dele deixara no seu.

Ele reclama algo sobre ela ir se vestir.

Ela resmunga para ele relaxar e deitar com ela. Ela pede um carinho nas costas.

Ele continua reclamando para ela se vestir.

Ela só queria que ele deitasse, nu, ao seu lado. Que se abraçassem e aproveitassem pele contra pele, sem contexto sexual. Por puro prazer de estar sentindo quem se ama. Que ele acarinhasse suas costas e ela mexesse nos cabelos pretos salpicados. Que se olhassem nos olhos, rissem, conversassem.

Ele sentou na cadeira e ligou o computador.

Ela levantou e procurou suas roupas por sentir frio.

Vestiu-se, beijou a cabeça dele e sentou-se ao lado para fazê-lo companhia.

E percebeu que o frio pouco tinha haver com a temperatura.

Voltou para a cama, enrolando-se no edredom. Encolheu-se, fez seu casulo.

Ela só pensava o quanto gostava dos carinhos dele. De quando ele tomava a iniciativa para lhe abraçar ou lhe beijar. Lembrou do início, quando ele a beijava durante uma conversa, de surpresa. Percebeu a raridade de tais atos ultimamente. Talvez por sua imaturidade, talvez por conta do ciúme dele, já não estavam tão bem. Ou era o que ele dizia. Ela preferia dizer para si mesma que o namoro não estava ruim, era só um momento de brigas. E, de fato, era o que ela acreditava piamente.

Achando estranho sua quietude, ele pergunta "O que foi?"

Ela se vira. "Tô me preparando."

Ele pausa o que quer que esteja fazendo no computador e olha para ela. "Pra quê?"

Ela desvia o olhar daqueles olhos sinistramente escuros. "Pra quando você for embora."

Ele gira os olhos. Se irrita. "Vai começar? Isso de novo, não. Acabei de chegar. Você quer que eu vá agora? Que coisa chata. A pessoa vem e a outra só pensa na despedida."

Ela se encolhe ainda mais, sentindo-se desprotegida.

Ele senta na ponta da cama. "Sakura, hoje é sábado. Eu vou ficar até segunda de madrugada. A gente vai ter hoje a tarde e a noite, sem falar de amanhã, o dia inteiro. Pare de pensar na minha volta."

Ela ainda não olha pra ele. "Sasuke" - estremece. "Não era esse tipo de _**embora **_que eu quis dizer."

Me abrace. Diga que me ama. Diga que não vai embora. Me beije. Diga que vai ser meu sempre. Diga que eu sou só sua. Que me quer pra sempre.

Ele sai do quarto irritado.

Ela só precisava de um **abraço**.


	2. Turbulento

Ok, para quem não entendeu, é o seguinte: tive vontade de fazer uma história postada em curtos _shots_ de texto. Não tenho tempo, humor e muito menos paciência para escrever durante milênios ou fazer capítulos grandes. Até porque a história é **pesada**, e só algumas linhas já deixam o leitor enfadonho. É proposital. Não tenho um final ainda para minha história e não sei se ele será feliz. Meus personagens são muito crus, não será um mundo de fantasia. O gênero da fic é Romance/Drama/**ANGST**. Pode se preparar para muita angústia e confusão na cabeça da pequena Sakura. Bye ~

* * *

Lembrava-se de quando conheceu Sasuke. Ela tinha 16 anos, havia acabado de sair de um namoro muito significativo, mas que tinha dado muito errado. Naruto era seu melhor amigo desde a sexta série e quando ele saiu do colégio por ter reprovado a oitava série, Sakura entrou em pânico. Achava que iria perder o contato com o amigo e numa medida afobada, optou por namorá-lo. Naruto e Sakura já haviam _ficado_ algumas vezes, já se conehciam muito bem. Para Naruto, Sakura foi seu primeiro amor... Para Sakura, Naruto foi sua primeira decepção.

Assim que começaram a namorar, Sakura não ligava muito para ele. Ele passava o tempo todo correndo atrás dela, mas ela não fazia tanta questão. Até que dois anos se passaram e eles construíram um relacionamento sólido, onde ela nutria um carinho muito grande por ele (até passara a ser importar um pouco mais) e ele ficava cada vez mais apaixonado. Mas não era amor da parte de Sakura. E depois de dois anos, ela rompeu com ele. Ele não havia falhado em nada – tinha sido um ótimo namorado, tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira transa, sua confiança, seu amigo, seu pai.. e tinha _tentado_ ser seu amor. Sakura se sentia confusa por acabar com a relação, mas ela tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma. Não morria de amores por Naruto, não se imaginava construindo um futuro com ele e não queria enganá-lo ou mantê-lo preso num namoro que não iria evoluir. Até sexo para Sakura não havia tanta graça. Ela ficava desconfortável com ele. Ela sabia que poderia ter mais.

Uma semana depois de Sakura terminar com Naruto, ficou com seu melhor amigo: Sai. Sai não era bonito, mas era engraçado e ele gostava de conversar com ela. A rosada quis explorar-se, saber se conseguia seduzir alguém, saber se conseguia ter garotos aos seus pés. Sai ficou louco com ela, mas Sakura se arrependeu depois de ficar com ele. Vira que foi pura meninice, coisa de gente imatura. Se sentiu culpada, pois sabia que nem mesmo queria ficar com Sai, mas ficou para provar a si mesma que tinha uma feminilidade poderosa. Puff. Sai ainda correu um tempo atrás dela, mas Sakura apenas fugiu.

Acidentalmente, conheceu Sasuke. Ele era o rapaz mais misterioso e encantador que ela já havia conhecido. Sasuke era mais velho, contava com seus 20 anos. Tinha um bom papo, um bom gosto musical, era bonito, inteligente, engraçado... e Sakura, com seus hormônios à flor da pele, sentia uma atração sexual insana por ele. Combinaram de sair; um cinema estava bom. Se encontraram no shopping mais perto e mal começou o filme, os dois já estavam se agarrando. Por uma noite, Sakura se deixou levar – ousou mais do que nunca com suas mãos passeando livremente pelo corpo de Sasuke, que também a acariciava de todas as formas possíveis. Para a garota dos olhos verdes, seria apenas uma noite. O que estaria perdendo? Que ficasse com má impressão dela, ela aproveitaria tudo naquele homem antes que eles nunca mais se cruzassem novamente! Só que não foi bem por aí...

Eles se apaixonaram. Sasuke encantou-se com a risada bizarra dela, com o calor da pequena menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa, com os olhos esmeraldinos expressivos. Sakura não conseguiu segurar os sentimentos pela teimosia dele, pelas piadas bobas, pela gentileza... Os dois simplesmente se conectaram. Ou pelo menos até a mãe de Sakura descobrir. Querendo ou não, infelizmente, a sociedade impõe certos tabus no cotidiano das pessoas... e por mais que fosse pouca, a diferença de idade entre os dois incomodava a dona Haruno. Um homem já feito com sua pequena criança! Que mundo cruel!

Sakura, pela primeira vez na vida, foi algo diferente de **apática**; bateu de frente com sua mãe para defender o amor. Dona Haruno a proibiu e vê-lo, tirou sua internet, cancelou o celular... Mas os dois sairam vitoriosos. Com muita luta, a mãe de Sakura os aceitou, e logo depois também estava caindo de amores pelo genro.

Sasuke tinha um passado um tanto tenebroso quanto a relacionamentos. Sua última namorada o havia traído depois de três anos de namoro. E com mais de um. A forma como Sakura lidou com ele em sua primeira _ficada_ o agradou, mas também o assustou um pouco. Sabia a partir dali que Sakura não era mais virgem, mas o quanto aquela garota sabia? Quantos já haviam tocado-a? Não queria nenhuma santa imaculada, mas sua parte machista gritava: Puta! E não sabia como lidar com todas as interrogações em sua cabeça. Sakura durante os primeiros meses de namoro se mostrou uma garota totalmente diferente da que tinha conhecido: mentirosa, manipuladora, fria. Mesmo assim, Sasuke escolheu ficar com ela. Brigavam muito, e nunca conseguiu confiar nela. Mais ou menos depois de seis meses, Sakura mudou completamente. Evitava fazer coisas que desagradassem Sasuke, mentia menos, era mais verdadeira com o que sentia. Sakura foi aprendendo com Sasuke como era sentir de verdade. Mas ele nunca, jamais, conseguiu confiar nela, por mais que ela mudasse. Ele sempre achava que ela terminaria traindo ele.

Sakura se sentia confusa no início do namoro. Mentia por coisas bobas para não extressá-lo, para evitar criar um grande problema; mas não sabia mentir – não para ele - e acabava gerando um maior ainda. Sasuke sempre descobria e se decepcionava. Sakura tentou mudar radicalmente e funcionou por um tempo. E de fato, nunca trairia Sasuke. Ela era completamente apaixonada por aquele homem e seus cabelos negros arrepiados, seus olhos penetrantes. Ela queria viver para sempre com ele, se casar e até ter filhos. Ela queria um futuro com ele. Mas os fantasmas do passado de Sasuke, assim como a personalidade que Sakura adotara no início do namoro, o impediam de ser feliz com ela.

Sasuke passou a ser indiferente, frio. Passou a não ligar mais, não fazer questão. Sasuke passou a ser o que ela era com Naruto. E os dois nunca se viram tão infelizes como naquele momento, vendo o namoro ruir.

– Ino – chamou pela centésima vez – Eu preciso que você pare de falar.

Sakura revirava os olhos. A amiga desde que chegara em sua casa não parava de falar sobre Gaara – seu ficante – e de como estavam bem.

– Sakura, pode desabafar logo! Essa cara de zumbi me assusta. – Ino fez uma careta. – O que houve dessa vez? – replicou suavemente.

A rosada deixou o corpo cair no colchão e soltou um longo suspiro.

– É o Sasuke. Ele fica com essas maluquices dele de que vou traí-lo e acaba sendo um zero à esquerda no namoro por conta disso. Frio, indiferente, fica me escanteando... – bufou. Odiava quando ele a evitava.

– Eu não entendo como você ainda está com ele. Acorda, Sakura! Você parece uma morta! Você era uma menina divertida, que amava conversar... Agora nem animação pra me chamar pra sua casa você tem. Sei que você sempre foi muito caseira, nunca gostou muito de sair ou se arrumar, mas você anda deixando de viver por medo do que Sasuke vai pensar. – Ino soltou um suspiro resignado. – Eu vejo você morrendo por dentro, Sakura. Você nem escreve mais!

– Eu sei, Ino, eu sei... E você acha que eu gosto disso? Mas eu amo o Sasuke! – Sakura gesticulava quase desesperada – Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ele não entende que sou incapaz de traí-lo, não entende que eu mudei totalmente por ele... Ele não aceita o que eu sou, Ino. Não aceitava quem eu era, não aceita o que eu me tornei por ele... nunca vai me aceitar. – Segurou as lágrimas enquanto sentia aquele nó se formando na garganta.

– Dê tempo ao tempo, Testinha... Se ele ainda não desistiu, é por que ele te ama e de alguma forma quer ficar com você. Eu não entendo vocês dois, de qualquer jeito. Não entendo como ele quer ficar com você se não te aceita e não entendo como você quer ficar com ele que só te escanteia. Eu desisto de vocês, se passar mais um tempo pensando nisso vou acabar de suicidando com uma colher. Seria menos doloroso. – Ino pôs a mão direita na testa e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo uma cena dramática. Sakura riu e enxugou as pequenas lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos seus olhos.

– Você não tem jeito, Porca... Vamos logo colocar esse filme e abrir essa lata de brigadeiro. Não aguento mais esperar. – A rosada sorriu marotamente e se preparou com a melhor amiga para assistir à comédia romântica que já começava. Como nos velhos tempos...

* * *

Continua ~*


End file.
